Prognati: Descendentes da Guerra
by C.L. Hashehoff
Summary: Todo "Felizes para sempre" é apenas um começo, após serem pais, nossos heróis se tornaram avós, algumas lições e rivalidades foram esquecidas, algumas continuaram vivas, 45 anos após a queda do Lord das Trevas, os bruxos das Trevas se organizaram novamente trazendo um novo perigo para uma geração que acredita ser independente da fama de seus avós.
1. Introdução

**Introdução.**

Ao final do ano de 1998 veio a conclusão uma das mais temidas era das trevas que o mundo bruxo já viu. O autodenominado Lord Voldemort, fora um bruxo bastante persuasivo que juntara seguidores ao prometer riquezas poder e pureza de sangue no mundo bruxo. Sua ascensão deu-se nos anos 70; porém ele desapareceu dez anos após ao atacar a família Potter.

Treze anos após sua queda; muitos dizem que ele retornou dos mortos, com uma missão em mente, terminar o que ele não conseguira naquela fatídica noite, eliminar todos os Potter. Nesse ponto, o único integrante da família ainda vivente era Harry Potter, de quatorze anos. Existem alguns relatos contando que o jovem já enfrentara e derrotara o bruxo algumas vezes antes disso. E o fizera mais essa vez.

Infelizmente essa rivalidade levou a duas grandes batalhas que tiveram local em Hogwarts, nos anos de 1997/1998 que tiveram proporções tão grandes que envolveram inclusive alguns gigantes, na primeira, uma pequena incursão de seguidores de Voldemort, tomou o controle da escola assassinando o grande bruxo, e diretor da escola, Albus Dumbledore. Por um ano, a escola esteve sob o controle dos mesmos, até que por fim Harry Potter comandou uma revolta de alunos, professores, e antiga Ordem da Fênix.

Após combates acirrados, sangrentos e violentos, muitas baixas de ambos os lados, o senhor Potter em um golpe de mestre, ainda não explicado pelos maiores especialistas, conseguiu resistir ao feitiço "Avada Kedrava" e enganar o próprio Voldemort e seus comensais, passando-se por morto, até o sinal de seu aliado Neville Longbottom, ao matar a cobra do líder dos seguidores das trevas. Com isso Potter começou o duelo, que deu fim a vida de Voldemort, por um feitiço lançado pelo próprio bruxo. E com isso a guerra.

Foi assim que muitos nomes como Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, fizeram se famosos reconhecidos no mundo todo. Por anos, até mesmo os filhos deles sofreram com a fama de seus pais, claro que muitos ainda perguntam-se se a rápida subida de Albus Severus, deve-se ao pai, ou se Scorpius Malfoy realmente corrigiu-se após os erros do pai. Mas essa história não é sobre eles.

Sim sobre os filhos deles, uma geração que acredita não ser mais comparada a esses nomes, uma geração que se acha livre para fazer de suas vidas o que achar devido, uma geração que terá que descobrir o quanto deles o mundo realmente vê. Nossa história começa em um sobrado comum em Godric's Hollow, no pacato bairro de Richmond, em uma noite de sexta-feira...

 **N/A:** Eu já postei essa história uma vez, mas tive problemas para dar continuidade. Essa história é baseada em personagens da Séria Harry Potter, pertencentes a J.K Rowling, e aos personagens pertencentes ao fórum de RPG online .br e .br

Uma das razões de eu ter deixado de escrever era que eu não gostava de alguns personagens existentes no fórum, e me desanimava, ainda mais porque eles mudavam no meio da atuação. Atualmente esse fórum está sem usuários, por isso em parte eu tenho conseguido escrever melhor. Assim não abandonarei a fic.

Sendo um fórum de RPG todos os personagens tem photoplayers, ou seja, atores/atrizes ou modelos que os representam fisicamente, pretendo por uma capa em cada capítulo, que terá os personagens para vocês terem uma noção de como eles são, fisicamente, em geral eu os descrevo, mas existem personagens que são muito interessantes psicologicamente, e eu acabo esquecendo a descrição física, ou ela vem depois. Podem brigar comigo. Pretendo postar um capítulo por semana, talvez nessa primeira dois, esse e o primeiro.

Por último, obrigada por lerem, se vocês puderem comentar isso é uma motivação enorme para o autor continuar. Acreditem.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Potter's Slumber Party

**Cap 1 – Potter's slumber party**

 _Miss Tornado POV_

Sexta-feira, vinte e nove de agosto, sabe que isso significa? Fim de férias! E depressão, e como se afasta essa tristeza? FESTA! Mas claro que meu pai não gostou nada ideia, então consegui que Florence e Holly viessem para cá. Mas no fim o Doggy também estava ai, com Matt, no meu quarto é claro, só estavam as meninas. Não que de alguma forma isso significasse paz. Nunca, não nos Potter.

No momento Flor, estava pintando as unhas de uma muito emburrada Lyanna Potter, vulgo minha priminha, enquanto eu estava deitada no chão jogando bexigas com Holly, ouvindo o rádio, não sabia onde Matt e Doggy tinham se metido, pois a porta que conectava meu quarto com o do meu primo estava aberta e não tinha ninguém ali. Escutei Flor brigar com Lya por ser tão reclamona, rindo.

-Por que você não tortura um pouco a Ginny? – minha prima sugeriu.

-Ginny fica quietinha quando faço a mão dela! – disse Florence passando de um anjinho para um tigre dentes de sabre em um piscar de olhos.

Florence Longbottom era do meu ano, e uma das minhas melhores amigas. Linda desde sempre, tinha cabelos loiros ondulados, pele clarinha, olhos azuis safiras, grandes e brilhantes, rosto de boneca, e um belo de um corpo, com um e setenta de altura. Além, é claro, de ser uma Ravenclaw, e bem organizada e mandona. Em geral as pessoas a achavam insuportável por isso, eu nem ligava, ela vivia brigando que meu quarto era desorganizado, mas sabia que eu não ia arrumar. Sabia que no fundo Flor era super preocupada e gentil, Lya também sabia, ela e Flor eram melhores amigas mesmo. Viviam juntas.

Holly Finnigan era uma ruiva do quinto ano que vivia dando as festas mais malucas do mundo e todo fim de semana, sem o menor preconceito, ela chamava todo mundo, era só ter animo que você virava amigo dela, ela era um pouco mais baixa que Flor, mas tinha mais curvas e um sorriso super sugestivo, sem falar que ela era cheia das tiradas maliciosas que deixam os garotos malucos. Ela, era incrivelmente uma Slytherin, pois é, considerando que no fundo ela era uma Weasley, isso era no mínimo chocante.

Lyanna Potter era minha prima, também do quinto ano, mais ou menos do tamanho da Holly, mas mais magra e fina, ainda era linda, mas nenhum Potter escapava de ser magricela e pequeno, por um tempo pelo menos, ela tinha a pele mais morena de nós, cabelos castanhos lisinhos e olhos castanhos amendoados, e claro traços finos, vivendo vestida como uma skatista sexy, o que convenhamos ela era.

-AI MEU MERLIN DAS CALÇAS CAIDAS! – essa era a Holly, cheia de gírias estranhas. – Eu amo essa musica!

E saiu correndo para o banheiro fazendo uns três balões de tinta estourarem na minha cara. Vi Lya rindo da minha cara, mas isso não fica por isso, peguei um balão com um sorriso arteiro e fui atrás de Holly que já estava voltando para o quarto com a minha escova na mão cantando. Estourei o mesmo na cara dela, tirando toda a pose dela.

-Little! – ouvi ela berrar, mas só roubei a escova dela, aumentando o som.

-She is dancing aloone... I'm Ready to goo… But she is sooo – cantei fugindo da ruiva subindo na minha cama.

-Volta aqui sua praga! – E adivinhem o que a delicada fez? Pois ela me puxou pelo pé me fazendo cair na cama gargalhando.

Claro que depois disso foi só cócegas e almofadas para todos os lados. Ah, sim berros também, mas era isso que era normalmente acontecia. Bem até ele chegar. Sabe, eu sou a filha caçula de Albus Severus Potter, e meu pai é um amor, apesar de rigoroso, e estou acostumada ser mimada, mas meu irmão parece odiar isso, pois nesse momento ele entrou no quarto sem a menor delicadeza, e desligou o radio fazendo com que todas nós virássemos para ele.

-Você tem noção, Ariana? Sabe que horas são? – ele disse secamente. – E você devia por um shorts, o Black está aqui não está?

E foi isso e saiu batendo a porta me fazendo bufar revoltada. Até parece que ele estava dormindo, estava vendo aqueles filmes idiotas certeza! Ou mandando bilhetinhos para a Snape, ou para o Malfoy. Claro que as meninas ficaram sem jeito, não que Anthony não fosse daquele jeito, ele sempre fora meio... Seco. Só que ultimamente estava pior, muito pior, só andávamos brigando. Sabia que elas estavam trocando olhares, estava pronta para levantar e fazer alguma graça quando ouvi a voz de Flor.

-Acho que os meninos da Slytherin estão com sarna raivosa, nem ligue. Aquela garota que anda com qualquer um, a lufana sabe? Então ela saiu com um Slytherin lá, disse que ele foi todo cavalo. – ela falou terminando de passar o esmalte na Lya. – Vai passar.

-É... Vai sim... Querem fazer cookies? – perguntei levantando.

-Ouviu isso, Vulcano? Cookies! Chegamos na hora certa! – fez-se ouvir uma voz mais grave na porta.

Gritei mais alto, pulando da cama, correndo até os dois cabeções que estavam parados ali. Anthony que se lascasse. Apesar das meninas serem minhas amigas, as pessoas com quem andava sempre, que sabiam praticamente tudo de mim – desde que não envolvesse garotos – eram eles. Eram um grupo de Gryffindors, que se autodenominava "Os Marotos", formados pelos sextanistas Matthew James Potter, Luke Hydrus Black, os quintanistas, Alex Hugo Weasley, Arthur Heyron McGonagall, e euzinha, Ariana Ginevra Potter, que era uma mera quartanista. Ainda sim, éramos todos irmãos, Matt para mim ainda mais.

Corri abraçando os dois girafas. Sim, G-I-R-A-F-A-S, porque Doggy, ou Luke, tinha no mínimo um e oitenta e poucos, e um corpo de batedor, ou seja, só músculos e ombros largos, sem falar naquele sorriso que deixava todas as meninas do colégio mortinhas, olhos tão azuis que as vezes ficavam acinzentados, e cabelos negros meio cacheados. Segundo a Florence o Doggy era o cara com ar de mistério charmoso dos Marotos. Segundo a mesma o Matty era o Golden Boy do colégio, alto, também musculoso, com toda pose de garoto estrela, sorriso arteiro, brincalhão, capitão do time de Quadribol, inteligente, extrovertido e fanfarrão, ela diria mais adjetivos, mas todos sabemos que ela tem um mega precipício pelo Matt, então desnecessário.

 _Mister Vulcano POV_

Tinha saído para comprar bebidas e tranqueiras com Doggy, pois descobrira que minha prima ia receber as amigas, o que significava Holly e Florence, e em geral elas faziam algum doce ou algo assim, para agradar a baixinha fui com o meu amigo até o mercado mais próximo. Embora achasse que ele tivesse outras intenções pela quantidade de bebidas que estava comprando. Fiz questão de ir antes que Ginny chegasse porque do jeito que ela era, iria querer ir e dirigindo a moto.

Não sabia de onde ela tirava essas ideias, talvez de estar acostumada a ficar no meio dos Marotos, afinal Lyanna se contentava com o skate. Nossa entrada causou as reações mais diversas, Flor, como sempre pareceu tentar segurar o surto enquanto se arrumava toda, Holly sorriu folgada, atormentando-me por conta de meu cabelo, Lya sorriu calorosa, começando a brincar com Doggy, Ginny, bom ela gritou e pulou me abraçando. Não que ela não fizesse isso quase sempre, mas o aperto daquele abraço me fez ter certeza que Anthony aprontara alguma.

Abracei aquela coisinha irritante forte, tentando me controlar para não ir tirar satisfação com o meu primo. Aproveitei quando Doggy começou a fazer cócegas nela para ir até Lyanna. Lya e Ginny eram muito parecidas e muito diferentes ao mesmo tempo. As duas era lindas, pequenas e magrelas, sorridentes e arteiras, mas Lya sempre foi mais durona, mais independente e desbocada. Não que Ginny não fosse capaz de fazer o que quisesse, mas as vezes tinha impressão que ela era boa _demais_ para fazê-lo. Girei a cadeira de minha irmã, piscando para Florence.

Ouvi as risadas da primeira, vendo o brilho nos olhos da segunda. Nisso Luke, Ginny e Holly eram um bolo só de almofadas e cócegas. Logo que a cadeira parou eu vi pelo olhar da minha irmã que ela sabia o que eu ia perguntar, Lya gostava muito da Ginny também, e embora não tivesse a mesma birra que eu, odiava ver Anthony dando patadas nela.

-Ele fez de novo não é? – perguntei baixo vendo pelo canto do olho Florence se endireitar toda como se fosse muito adulta.

-Fez, mas você sabe que não adianta nada ficar dando broncas nele né? – ouvi Lya perguntar. Estalei a língua revoltado.

-Vai dizer que você acha certo? Nós temos nossas brigas, mas eu nunca fiz você ficar desse jeito, fiz? – perguntei sério.

-Não! Mas você nunca teve medo de me perder! – ela não o estava defendendo, eu sabia que não.

-Ele é um babaca isso sim. – resmunguei vendo as duas meninas enrolarem, ou tentarem enrolar, Doggy no edredom.

Não ouvi a resposta de Lya, pois ela não veio. Anthony era um babaca, todos sabíamos, acho que até Ginny sabia, mas ela não conseguia abrir mão de se importar, eles eram afinal, irmãos. Meu primo, assim como eu era do sexto ano, alguns meses mais novo, capitão do time de quadribol, da Slytherin. Como ele foi o primeiro Potter para ir para a casa das cobras, não duvidava nada que ele tivera seus péssimos momentos, mas isso não justificava ele ter se tornado um completo imbecil.

Ouvi um grito agudo provavelmente vindo ou de Holly ou Ginny, me fazendo voltar a olhar para os três. Depois de passado o choque inicial com a cena, não pude fazer nada além de rir. Doggy estava todo descabelado, segurando as mãos de uma Holly toda torta, amarrando as mesmas com um tronquilho de pelúcia, sentado em cima de uma Ginny, enrolada num lençol, parecendo uma panqueca.

Lya estava se matando de rir do meu lado, sem a menor compostura, enquanto Flor ria baixinho, claramente fazendo o maior esforço para não perder a pose, pisquei para minha irmã chegando por trás da Ravenclaw, fazendo cócegas nela. Claro que essa era uma manobra meio arriscada... Todos sabiam que Florence era bem rígida quanto a sua reputação. Ela bem que tentou se manter séria e direita, mas logo estava rindo tanto quanto os outros, embora ela tentasse se debater o menos possível.

 _Mister Doggy POV_

Essas garotas eram impossíveis! Veja só... Mal tinha entrado no quarto da pirralha e já tinham duas malucas pulando em cima de mim. Claro que uma delas era a Ginny, o que fazia com que nem contasse. Não que ela não fosse muito bonita. Ginevra estava era ficando bonita até demais para o meu gosto, e pela cara Matthew toda vez que alguém virava para olhar para ela, para ele também. Agora a outra garota... Sequer consegui segurar o sorriso imprestável que se espalhou por meu rosto.

Holly Audrey Weasley Finnigan era uma quintanista da Slytherin que punha todos os estereótipos a prova. Ela era pessoa mais divertida e sociável possível, sem o menor preconceito, amava dar as festas mais cheias de Hogwarts, chamando inclusive os imprestáveis dos Pirraças, o grupo de imbecis mais arrogante da escola. Além disso era linda e tinha um sorriso maravilhoso.

Infelizmente, éramos muito amigos para arriscar jogar isso por uma ficada. Ela sabia que eu era afim dela, e eu sabia que ela era afim de mim, mas nossa amizade era tão antiga e boa, sem falar que isso influenciaria muita gente. Era vergonhoso da minha parte não arriscar. Mas eu não o fazia. Para minha sorte éramos bem discretos, o que me permitia atormentar Matthew e Alex com suas paixões em paz.

Depois que o porco espinho parou de atormentar a Longbottom, ele decidiu vir soltar Ginny, para minha infelicidade. Vi a loira arrumar seus cachos devorando Matt com os olhos... Potter e as Ravenclaw, vai entender que essas doidas viam nesse garoto. Olhei para Holly erguendo suas algemas improvisadas, com um sorriso nada inocente.

-Um beijo pela sua liberdade, Finnigan. – brinquei todo provocativo.

-Só isso, Black? – ela me perguntou com um sorriso de fazer minha imaginação nada santa voar.

\- Só. – respondi, esquecendo os outros quarto ocupantes do quarto.

Então aquela garota incrivelmente sexy, se aproximou de mim, e por meio minuto eu esqueci de que se tratava de Holly, e achei de verdade que ela fosse me dar um beijo. Claro que não porém. Era Holly, e se tratava obviamente de uma brincadeira, e seus lábios só tocaram delicadamente minha bochecha, me fazendo murchar, arrancando risadas sonoras dos meus amigos.

-Peste! – reclamei soltando as mãos dela. – Quando saem esses cookies?

Estava me deitando folgado na cama de Ginny quando ela me deu um tapa na barriga, nada dolorido, mas me fez sentar, e saiu chamando a gente, falando que íamos todos preparar os cookies. Perigoso... Qualquer um que tivesse dividido uma aula de poções com Matt sabia que ele era um desastre com qualquer coisa que fosse fogo e misturar. Mas ninguém me ouviria, especialmente quando se tinha Ginny e Florence liderando essas loucuras, se dependesse da Longbottom seriamos todos escravizados na linha de produção de cookies gourmetizados.

Sai do quarto do lado de Lyanna, a morena sorriu para mim, observando de longe Holly e Matt brincarem sobre algo com quem conseguia beber mais Firewhisky em menos tempo, vai entender. Olhei para o lado rindo dos dois com Lyanna, indiquei os mesmos a nossa frente com a cabeça divertido.

-Em quem você poria o seu dinheiro? – perguntei arrancando mais risadas ainda dela.

-Sério? – ela me questionou, parecendo não acreditar na pergunta. Acenei afirmativamente, prevendo a resposta. – Holly, é claro!

-Que péssima irmã você é Lyanna! – respondi-lhe fingido.

-Sou uma irmã realista, Luke. – ela apontou, piscando.

Antes que eu pudesse responder-lhe, ouvimos uma voz nada agradável no final da escada, berrando o sobrenome Potter. Fiz uma careta sabendo bem de quem se tratava, considerando que Matt voou para frente da fila, ele tinha a mesma ideia que eu. Suspirei seguindo-o até o andar de baixo dando de cara com os dois, enfurecidos, e uma Ginny risonha.

 _Reverse POV_

Sinceramente, não sabia mais o que fazer com aquela garota. Sabia que não era falta de educação, afinal nossos pais sempre lhe deram isso, era culpa do Matthew, ele e aqueles Marotos. Só isso explicava aquela... Rebeldia, aquela provocação toda! No entanto eu era sempre o mau. O cruel Anthony que não levava em conta os sentimentos da doce irmãzinha caçula. Que importava que ela não se dava ao respeito de usar um shorts, enquanto haviam quatro caras na casa? Que importa que ela andasse empertigada por ai, como se fosse dona de todos? Que se colocasse em perigo?

Não era suficiente impedi-la de fazer bobagens, eu tinha que fazê-lo de maneira gentil. Como se com a falta de tempo que em geral isso envolvia, me permitisse pensar nisso! Claro que meu primo perfeito o fazia. Claro que eles jamais tiveram uma discussão! Claro que era nele que ela se espelhava, era para casa dele que ela desejara ir, eram os amigos dele que a cercavam. Eu? Eu era o Slytherin da família. Lyanna é claro era aceita, porque ele assim queria.

Claro que eu não era estúpido, sabia que Ginevra ainda era minha irmãzinha e ainda tinha muito amor em seu coração por mim. E embora fosse algo que eu admirava nela, era algo que eu invejava, pois mesmo que eu a amasse, e grande parte das brigas que eu tinha com ela fossem por riscos desnecessários que ela tomava, não sei se tinha metade da capacidade dela de me aturar.

Julian, por exemplo não tinha a menor capacidade de aturar qualquer pessoa que fosse. E para variar isso fora a razão de tamanha confusão. Ginny e Julian. Todos sabiam que Potter e Malfoy soltavam faíscas quando se encontravam. Não do jeito como que meu avô e o de Julian faziam, nem do jeito sexy de pegação. Era... Implicância. Pura e infantil implicância de um com o outro. A de hoje; a cor da pele dos dois. Pois é, idiota assim.

Ginny descera as escadas com aquela camiseta de Matt, e só. Calcinha e camiseta, pelo menos a segunda era tão longa que chegava ao meio da coxa dela, não permitindo que a primeira aparecesse. Isso não impediu que Julian soltasse um comentário mordaz assim que a viu, sobre ela precisar tomar sol, para minha grande surpresa o rosto de Ginny ficou levemente corado, algo que eu nunca imaginar ocorrendo, mais logo isso foi substituído por um sorriso arrogante e uma provocação sobre como ele estava reparando demais nela. E as provocações continuaram até o ponto que ela pegou o rosto do Malfoy delicadamente entre as mãos, e... Beijou a bochecha dele, mas tanto ele, Florence e eu achamos que seria outro tipo de beijo.

Isso foi o suficiente para começar uma briga, se é que poderíamos chamar assim, afinal o que em geral acontecia era que Julian se irritava e começava a gritar e passar sermões bem merecidos em Ginny, que ria-se dizendo que ele a amava, ou outras provocações do tipo. Dessa vez não houvera nada do tipo. Meu santo primo apareceu ao lado de Ginny como se conjurado em menos de segundos. Em sua posição de garoto popular ele não pode deixar de tirar uma com a cara do meu melhor amigo.

Não que Julian deixasse irritar com Matthew, na verdade ele só perdia as estribeiras com Ginny. Em meu interior, eu achava que ele gostava dela, como criança, claro. Eles eram duas crianças, mas isso era coisa de velho, então eu ignorava e aceitava que ela conseguia ser irritante quando queria. Ouvi Julian sair bufando e fui atrás dele, estava quase na varanda quando a ouvi.

-Vocês vão querer? – era Ginny, não no tom irritante habitual, era algo... Mais doce.

-Hum? – perguntei erguendo a cabeça, vendo a careta de Matthew por trás dela.

-Cookies. Vamos fazer cookies – ela respondeu sorridente. – E comer com sorvete.

Sabia que Julian estaria tentado a aceitar, ele adorava sorvetes, e gummy bear. Sorri de canto pensando na batalha interna que ele estaria enfrentando.

-Se não for dar muito trabalho, sim. – respondi vendo-a acenar com a cabeça antes de seguir com o resto do grupo.

 _Lya POV_

Do jeito que as coisas iam, se chegássemos ao fim da noite sem mortes eu consideraria uma vitória. Sério. Primeiro Nvyah e Holly tiveram uma longa e estressante, para o lado da loira, discussão sobre comprimento de roupas, depois Anthony invadira o quarto de Ginny para reclamar do som, agora tínhamos quase assistido um clássico entre Malfoy e Potter. Embora isso não fosse tão preocupante quanto as faíscas que eu vira voarem entre meu maninho e Thony.

Por sorte as duas crianças estavam de bom humor, acabando se contentando em olharem feio um para o outro, suspirei sabendo que haveriam resmungos, se bem que seis pessoas na cozinha, por maior que fosse aquela, era uma verdadeira receita para o desastre de qualquer jeito. Não que fossemos todos cozinhar, isso era bem claro quando Holly e Luke se encostaram na mesa bem longe tudo e todos, conversando entre si. Flor e Ginny que gostavam dessa bagunça, logo a Gryffindor estava pegando os ingredientes debaixo da pia, enquanto a Ravenclaw estava toda empinada e cheia de pose para Matthew pedindo para ele pegar algo no armário de cima.

Bufei olhando feio para ela, vendo-a secar meu irmão na maior cara de pau, como se ela fosse uma daquelas tietes dele, descerebradas e taradas. Hunf! Claro que Nvyiah embora passasse essa impressão, não era nada disso. Bem, pelo menos ela era algo além disso... Afinal ela era doida por ele, vivia babando no meu irmão, e preocupando com coisas bestas como limpeza de pele e peeling e... Ai eram coisas demais, nem lembrava, mas ela ia além disso! Era muito inteligente e fofa, embora não gostasse de mostrar.

Para o resto do mundo ela era a Longbottom fresca, mandona e perfeccionista, para Ginny e para mim, depois que dei a chance a loirinha, ela era uma Ravenclaw doce, orgulhosa, confiante e inteligente. Não podia dizer, no entanto, que não era engraçado ver as pessoas tentarem entender essa amizade. Eu e Nvyiah as pessoas haviam desistido e aceitado que éramos amigas e não fazia sentido mesmo.

Parei ao lado de Matt puxando ele para longe das duas quartanistas pois a massa que a Ravenclaw estava batendo não estava nem perto de ser batida, pois a mesma estava o ocupada demais sorrindo e piscando os olhos para o meu irmão. Ele resmungou, bagunçando meu cabelo antes de me seguir. Ainda estávamos próximos o suficiente para que Nvyiah nos desse ordens. Mas acho que nem se estivéssemos na Antártida ela não nos daria ordens. Logo estávamos pondo M&M's e gotas de chocolates em travessas, enquanto Luke e Holly organizavam as forminhas onde ela e Ginny colocariam a massa.

Pois é, até os preguiçosos dançaram. Em menos de dez minutos éramos uma linha de produção muito bem organizada diante da gestão dela. Claro que Luke e Holly odiaram, mas ficaram bem quietos. Pobre Nvyiah, prevejo chantilly se não trancarmos a porta do quarto... Ou pior... Mas não deu tempo do pior ocorrer mais tarde. Foi ali mesmo, bem... Talvez não fosse o pior, eu por exemplo, achei bem divertido, não sei se foi acidente ou não, tínhamos acabado de por tudo no forno, quando o Matt decidiu passar o restinho de farinha para o Luke... Jogando. Nem preciso dizer que um certo cachorro tomou banho de farinha.

E que logo depois éramos um grupo de grisalho tacando farinha, açúcar, e outros um no outro, isso tudo porque o Doggy decidiu se vingar e atirar um punhado de farinha no meu irmão que se jogou no chão, fazendo a farinha acertar Ginny, que pelo brilho dos olhinhos estava só esperando uma desculpa para fazer uma bomba de açúcar. Nem Nvyiah com seu ódio incandescente por terem estragado horas de hidratação capilar ficou fora da guerra. Nem da arrumação, quando a Tia Rachel viu a zona que fizemos e deu uma bronca que faria Voldemort chorar em todos nós. Mas isso era normal.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bem ai está o primeiro capítulo. Como disse anteriormente, os personagens são de um fórum, e por isso tem atores que os representam. Como tenho uma amiga linda e talentosa em PS, ganhei uma capa para o capítulo. EEEE. Ela está de capa da fic, e o lindo que vocês vem na capa é o senhor Matthew Potter, todos mundo entende agora por a Florence baba nele? Futuramente haverão capas com os demais personagens, se quiserem procurar vou deixar aqui os nomes dos artistas.

Anthony Brian Potter – Milo Ventimiglia

Ariana Ginevra Potter – Ashley Greene

Luke Hydrus Black – Aaron Taylor Johnson

Holly Audrey Finnigan – Holland Roden

Lyanna Sophie Potter – Nina Dobrev

Julian Draco Malfoy – Dougie Poytner

E nosso capa lindo

Matthew James Potter – Nick Bateman

Eu queria agradecer especialmente a Lily Vendramini, minha amiga que fez essa capa, espero que tenham gostado. Semana que vem tem mais.


End file.
